


The Howling Void

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: The Helltaker does the unthinkable: he creates a portal to the Void on his living room rug, and steps inside. Now he's at the whims of the void's occupant, the devious Beelzebub. Whatever could the Great Fly want?
Relationships: Beelzebub/The Helltaker (Helltaker)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Howling Void

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some good music to listen to while enjoying yourself, I recommend a song by the artist that inspired the title https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3dlumUzkQI

"Well, I must say, I did not expect this." Beelzebub stood - or perhaps floated - within the shifting darkness of her realm. In front of her was the Helltaker, who had somehow summoned a portal to her realm by running around on his living room carpet. Maybe she ought to get that fixed... Well, there was no time to worry about that now. For reasons she could only begin to guess, he had jumped into the portal, and was now in her realm. It had been so long since she had a visitor.

"But, since you're here, I might as well tidy the place up." She waved her arm around as the void remained... void-like. "Ah, of course, there's no need to tidy up, because I live in an empty void!" She laughed, but it was tinged with annoyance. Someday she would get out of there, and have her revenge on the ratchet demon who trapped her there. "Ah, but where are my manners? I am Beelzebub, the Great Fly. And who might you be?"

"Helltaker." Ah, so he wasn't much of a talker. She didn't mind that, though. Just having someone there was enough to peak her interest. After all, spending an eternity alone in an endless void was liable to make anyone go insane. Was _she_ insane, then? Well, maybe a little. Who wasn't? The two of them were going to have a lot of time to enjoy each other's company, so it wasn't important to sweat the small stuff.

"Well, Mr. Helltaker, let me make sure you're comfortable during your stay." She moved towards him, putting a sway into her hips. It had been too long since she got to perform for someone, and she was glad to see she wasn't rusty. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she gently pressed down on them. "Why don't you take a seat?" While it didn't seem as if there were any changes to the surrounding area, he found himself sitting on _something_. Some sort of nigh-invisible, shadowy chair.

If he wanted to get up from that chair, he wouldn't be able to. Not because Beelzebub's hands were strong, but because something was binding him to the chair. He could see the shadows around his wrists and ankles, holding him hostage. Several experimental tugs proved fruitless, though it did get a laugh out of his captor.

"I wouldn't bother. The shadows are real strong. Believe me, I know." She shook her head, then climbed onto his lap. Her legs were astride his hips, and she looked down at him with a cheeky grin. "It's been a long time since I've gotten to do so many things. I hope you don't mind if we do them together." Of course, he was tied up, so it wasn't like he could do much if he _did_ mind.

"Now, let's get this party started, shall we?" Her eyes glowed within the dark as she began to unbutton her blood-red tuxedo. Only the top two at first, showing off the cleavage of her impressive chest. She kept it close to his face, watching him as it lifted up and down with her breath. Whatever he was feeling, it was kept secret beneath a veneer of indifference and cool shades. She liked a challenge.

Slowly grinding on his lap, she kept unbuttoning her tuxedo, revealing more and more. Her scarlet bra, her flat stomach, until she shrugged off the entire top half, leaving nothing above the waist except for her gloves. She dragged one finger down his arm, wondering if the eyes beneath their shades were staring at her bare chest. They probably were, considering that she was just as nice and busty as all those other accursed demons.

"The void's not so bad, you know? I'll have to show you my castle. It's quite grand." While she talked, she bounced her breasts in front of his face, working her hips against his crotch. In the endless void, she didn't have to bother with keeping her balance or any other trite concerns. She controlled the very fabric of the contents within, allowing her to keep upright on him without grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Oh!" She let out a surprised gasp when he latched onto her breasts, sucking on her right nipple. "Ooh, there we go. I knew you'd like 'em." She giggled quite daintily for someone who had been banished to a lifetime in the void for her terrible, unspeakable crimes. What were those crimes? Well, some stories were better left unsaid. Besides, who wanted to debate morals when there was a nice pair of tits out there to play with?

"Now, let's see what you have for me..." She started to unbutton his shirt, unabashedly salivating as more of his skin came into view. Did she have a type? Well, maybe. Countless time spent by herself made for a less picky individual, but she knew that she liked what she was straddling. He was a strong man, that was for sure, with a sturdy chest and strong muscles that could go toe to toe with any demon. She liked it.

When his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she pulled it open so she could get a better view of his torso. She ran her gloved hand across it, from his throat to right above his waist. Smirking to herself, she removed his shirt. The shadows around his wrists dissipated as the garment passed by, then reformed before he could even think of making a move.

"Well well, lucky me." Laughing, she slid off his lap, her breasts getting the first shot at dragging down his torso. Her tongue soon followed, leaving a hot trail of saliva all the way down until she tasted fabric. "Hmpfh, well, let's get rid of these too." She busied herself with the button of his pants, getting that open and pulling his zipper down. Perhaps others would find the quiet disconcerting. She wouldn't know, but she lived her days in silence. It was normal to her.

She was standing in front of him, bent over and letting her breasts hang freely. As she pulled his pants off, the seat he was in suddenly vanished. Or, whatever might have been there no longer was. He was held up merely by the restraints on his wrists and ankles, and the latter vanished and reappeared as his pants left his body. She worked them over his shoes, and they disappeared from view. Had the void swallowed them up, or were they still there, just under the cover of darkness?

"The tower grows for the queen, hmm?" She was floating horizontally now, making a point to stick her ass up prominently. That wasn't the only thing that was prominent in that situation, as his throbbing bulge could attest to. She pressed her lips to it, planting kisses too gentle for the place they were trapped in. Then her tongue came out, dragging along every inch of his bulge. It throbbed as she moved along, making the crotch of his underwear wet with her saliva. She could feel his hips squirming, as if he was attempting to break free with just his thrusts.

"You're powerful for a mortal," she mused, humming to herself as she grabbed the waistband of his underwear. She pulled it down, her body reacting to the sight of his large, throbbing cock popping out into view. Never in her life had she gotten to enjoy mortal cock before, and now that the opportunity presented itself, she wasn't going to let it go to waste. "Or perhaps you're just very determined..."

She was vertical again, looking at the fine specimen of mortal men that she had in front of her. Swaying her hips from side to side, she unbuckled her belt and pulled it out from its loops, slapping it against her hand before tossing it aside. Cracking her neck, she undid her pants and left her fly open, continuing to sway her hips and let the motions cause her pants to slide down. She didn't know whether or not he was enjoying the show, but that didn't matter. It was better to strip for an audience than the empty void.

As her pants came down, she twirled around with her hips shaking, her back to the Helltaker. Her pants hit her ankles and she bent forward a bit, making sure he got a perfect view of her plump ass in scarlet cheekies. She wiggled her ass, looking over her shoulder and grinning as she gave it a quick smack. Stepping out of her pants, she started to walk backwards, each step perfect until she stopped right in front of him. Then she slowly lowered herself down, until she felt the thickness of his cock pressing against the soft fabric of her panties.

"You got something for me, big boy?" She grinded against his cock, sighing pleasantly. The feeling was good for her, and she wanted to keep teasing and torturing him. However, the fact that he continued to make no sound meant it wasn't as fun. Ah well, in that case, she might as well get to the good part for herself. She lifted herself off of him, sliding her panties down while wiggling her ass right in his face. Then she sat down on his lap, letting the tip of his cock spear between her wet pussy lips.

"Oh yeahhh..." She moaned, reaching down to grab his hips as she lowered herself further. His cock slid inside her easily, spreading and filling her up perfectly. She took a moment to enjoy it, reveling in the way he throbbing inside her. Then she lifted herself up, staring down at their mingling legs as she went back down. It was nice to know there was someone there beneath her instead of a mysterious, shadowy dildo.

Her legs spread a bit as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. Moans fell freely from her lips as his tip pounded against her womb. She was good and done with the foreplay: all she wanted now was to get her pussy pounded as fast and as hard as possible. That meant a lot of wanton bouncing on her part, but she was pleasantly surprised by the thrusting coming from his hips. Good to know he wasn't a dead fish down there.

"Glad to see you're putting effort into it, _my king_." She had promised him the throne of Hell should he follow her. Could she give that to him? No, of course not. But if you think about it, this place was like her own personal Hell, and she could declare him king if she wanted to. Who wanted to parse through the linguistics of that when there was company to entertain?

She bounced on the cock of her king, huffing as her breasts bounced and her ass jiggled. Her body was in beautiful motion, though only the backside was prominently visible to the Helltaker. It was a nice sight, though, so he didn't mind. He got to see her ass lifting up off his cock and the slick dripping down his shaft before it was swallowed up again. If only he could break from his accursed binds.

After some time of soaking his manhood, she pulled herself off his cock. She was hovering right above it as she turned around to face him, moaning as she sat back down on it. Now she wanted to face him, to see if any part of his face so much as twitched while they fucked. She grabbed onto his shoulders and fucked herself on his dick, drooling and moaning as the void around them felt like it was heating up with pleasure.

"Don't you worry. You'll have your dick milked _allll_ the time while you're here. I have quite the appetite." She leaned down to kiss him for the first time, her lips cold. The kiss was distracting: the fucking more so. She wasn't paying attention to his struggles trying to escape his binds. Not until she felt a 'whoosh' across her bare skin, making her break their kiss to find out what had happened. She only just saw the skin of his wrist before she felt his meaty hands slap down on her hips.

"Shit!" The cursing didn't end there. Rather than throwing her off and attempting to find an exit within the dark, he started fucking her silly. His hands slid around her backside and grabbed her cheeks, digging his nails into them as he slammed her down on his cock. The power had been taken from her, and she was now at the whims of how he wanted to fuck her. She should have been indignant, infuriated even. Instead, she was _hot_ for it.

"Fuck! C'mon now, fuck me good! Use that power!" She didn't know how he escaped the void, which should've kept him completely incapacitated. This was no ordinary human, but she couldn't think too hard on that at the moment. Not when her insides were getting rearranged by the big fucking cock shoved right up her cunt. It was making her brain rattle around inside her skull.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Her nails dug into his shoulders, getting drops of blood under them. It was reciprocated below, though, as his own nails were digging into her ass with the same strength. His cock was already soaked with her wetness, but it was suddenly a whole lot wetter. Her juices dripped down his balls as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was not bereft of orgasms in the abyss of shadows, but this was much more powerful, and _much_ better than what she could do with her created dildos.

If she was still in control, that would be the end of it. She could get her rocks off, and maybe he would later if he was a good boy. Control had been wrested from her, though, which meant if he wanted to cum, he was going to. It was clear he was going to, so she was rudely removed from the afterglow as he kept bouncing her on his cock. Still, it felt pretty damn good, and she could ride with what he was giving her.

"Ohh fuck!" It was like a water pump had been shoved inside her. Her pussy was filled almost instantly with his cum, quickly leaking out from their shared union. She could feel it on her thighs as they were pressed down against his, sticky and everywhere. Her nails dragged down his back, her vision fuzzy as she lost herself in the incredible high. Had she ever been pleasured like that? Probably not.

His grip on her ass loosened, and she let herself float off of him. Cum dripped out of her and into the void as she caught her breath. Eventually she let herself down onto her knees, resting her forehead on his leg. "Incredible," she panted out, her eyes closed as she touched all over her warm body. "To think a mortal would be so powerful... Thank the void you stepped into my domain."

She got back up on her feet, and a cold wind swept across the two of them. The stains of their sex were gone, cleaned off by the void. However, the truth of the matter still hung in the air around them. "Come along, then. I've still got a castle to show you." She snapped her fingers, and their clothes suddenly appeared from the nothingness, snapping onto their bodies as if they had never been taken off. However, there seemed to be one difference, as the Helltaker could see that Beelzebub's shirt remained unbuttoned at the top, and her cleavage was on full display. Her bra was no longer there. Seeing where his head was tilted, she smiled and took his hand.

"Let me show you where you'll be living, my king."


End file.
